The Photo Shoot
by TheSpoofyGhost
Summary: What happens when Natsu is asked to go on a photo shoot with Mirajane? Read to find out. Just a warning, this is my first Fanfic so please bear with me. Read and enjoy!
1. The Offer

**Heyo! TheSpoofyGhost here this is my .FANFICTION so please guys and gals, Read and Review. This will be a very zesty Natsu and Mirajane story. If you wish I will add other girls from the Fairy Tail world to make it a harem. You can vote who Natsu gets next. So like, I hope you enjoy and once again, please review. Just letting you know, the first chapter might be bad but that's because im setting it up for later.**

" "**- Talking**

' '_**- Thoughts **_

**AN- Author's Note**

"OH MY GOD, THIS SO AWSOME!" said the reporter for Sorcerer Weekly.

"Who's this guy?" asked Erza.

"OH MY GOD, IMMA SHIT BUTTERFLIES, IT IS MIGHTY TITANIA OF FAIRY TAIL. I must say that I believe you are in the top 3 of my personal list of the hottest mages in all of Alabasta. Will you please let me get you with a bikini for the summer shoot?!" said Dan the reporter with lustful eyes.

"As I said before, who is this guy?" said a very pissed Erza, smashing Dan's face into the floor.

"Ohhhh, sorry I forgot to tell you guys, but I am going for another photo shoot for Sorcerer Weekly and Dan came to get me." said an innocent Mirajane.

"Geez Mira, you forget the weirdest things." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"HOLY FUCKING LEPRECHAUN TESTICLES IT'S THE DRAGONSLAYER OF FAIRY TAIL, NATSU! TODAY IS JUST GETTING BETTER AS IT GOES!" said Dan, so excited he blacked out.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" asked a concerned Mirajane. She bent down and Dan's eyes fell to her chest right above him.

"And now the beautiful demon of Fairy Tail is worrying about me? I am going to have wet dreams for the next month." said Dan in a whisper, not able to muster enough energy for anything above.

"So what's taking him so long anyway? It's not like it takes that long to pick someone up, you just knock em' out and put em' over your shoulder. Right, Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy.

"No flame-brain, that's how you kid nap someone, not pick them up!" shouted Gray.

"What was that ice princess?!" shouted an angry Natsu.

"I sai-"

"Boys SHUT UP" shouted Erza as she gave them a death stare.

"Yes ma'm." they whimpered in unison.

"But Natsu does bring up a good point, why are you here for so long?" asked Erza.

"Well the truth of the matter is, Sorcerer Weekly would really love to have a photo shoot with both our lovely Mirajane AND Natsu Dragneel." said Dan matter of factly.

"WHAAAAT, why would you want flame brain?!" questioned an annoyed Gray.

"Well, Natsu has become a very popular Mage with his likeable appearance and destructive tendencies."

"Yeah, TAKE THAT GRAY!" shouted a happy dragonslayer.

"Shut up." mumbled Gray, glaring at the other boy, who was practically dancing with delight.

"So, will you come to the photo shoot?" Dan practically begged.

"Sure, anything to show Gray how much better I am than him." said Natsu as he gave a toothy grin.

"Alrighty, let's get goin!" cheered an excited Dan.

"So ummm, where is it anyway?" asked Natsu.

"It is at the beach a town over, Natsu" giggled Mirajane.

"Oh, alright. So...when do we leave?" he replied.

"Meet me at the train station at 9 tomorrow morning" said a cheery Dan.

"Alright! I guess I better go get packed then. Happy, you comin'?" said Natsu.

"Naw Natsu, I'm gonna stay go home with Lucy today" he replied.

"Oh alright. Hey Mira do you wanna walk home together?"

"Sounds great Natsu. I'll help you pack" she smiled after replying.

"You mean it Mira? Thanks! Let's get outta here" he grinned.


	2. The Flashback

Hello there people of planet Earth(and to those of you who might not be). Hell, I don't judge. Anyway, sorry this took so long, I've been studying for midterms, which are next week. To those of you who reviewed, thank you for telling me to go on. I was convinced that it was crappy as fuck. And to those of you who do want this to be a harem, I shall entertain you. I'm going to add Cana to the mix, along with the person of your choice so please comment who you would like. Lastly, this chapter will have Natsu and Mira sipping some lemonade. They don't go all the way cuz I wanna save that for later, might make it a three-way with Cana in there too. Anyway, SpoofyGhost OUT BITCHES!

"HELLLLLLO THERE YOU TWO!" shouted a very excited Dan. "Ready to take the best pictures Sorcerer Weekly has ever seen?" He didn't know why but Natsu and Mirajane seemed more attached then yesterday. It was probably nothing though.

"Of course." agreed a more upbeat than normal Mirajane.

"Well then let's get a goin'. OFF TO THE BRACHES!" exclaimed Dan pointing in the direction of the next town.

"Um, do we have to go on the traaaiiin? Can't we just walk or something?" asked an already green-looking Natsu.

"No, we actually can't, it is much too far to walk and we have to be there by 12." explained Dan.

"Don't worry Natsu, you can rest your head on my lap." said Mirajane, a light blush staining her cheeks.

Natsu grinned lopsidedly at Mira, nodding. "Thanks Mira, I'll take you up on that."

"Alright you two, it's time to get going. C'mon!"

They board the train n shit and now the train is going and they on eeeeit

_He's just too cute when he sleeps. It just makes me wanna smile_, thought Mirajane as she sat on the train with Natsu on her lap. She absently ran her fingers through his hair and shifted, biting her lip as she remembered what'd happened the night before.

**[Flashback]**

_"Hey Mira, why don't you spend the night over here?" asked Natsu._

_"I don't know if I should. I don't have anything against you but people might think something is going on between us if I do..."_

_"Aw come on Mira, don't be such a downer. It'll be fun!" begged Natsu._

_Mira rolled her eyes at Natsu's puppy face and reluctantly nodded. "Well...I guess I could. Just promise me nothing weird is gonna happen. Alright?"_

_"Whatcha mean by weird? Like putting a noodle over your lip and acting like it's a moustache weird?" It was said slowly, innocently._

_"Of course, I forgot what kind of guy you are. Never mind. Anyway I'm gonna go take a shower, so stay out of the bathroom" said Mirajane in a serious manner. _

_"Alright, whatever Mira." said Natsu. He sounded bored. __Why would I wanna go in there? Gosh._

_"Ok, when I'm done I'll make us some dinner." _

_"Sounds great!" shouted Natsu with a grin. _

_**10 minutes later**_

_Why would I tell Natsu not to do weird things to me? It's not like he's that kind of guy. No, no way, and it's not like I would want him to do anything to me. Well he is a good looking guy but he's like a little brother, and it's not like he would be like that anyway. I bet he doesn't even know what boobs are. GEEZ MIRA, what are you thinking!? __She thought while in the shower._

_**(Meanwhile)**_

_Hehehe, the look on Mira's face when I scare her is gonna be hilarious. I can't wait!__ thought Natsu while slowly opening the door to the bathroom. Mirajane conveniently didn't hear it open._

_Natsu creeped toward Mira, practically vibrating with excitement, and just as he reached her, he slipped._

_What the hell?! What just hit me and why am I on the ground? Also, what the hell is–__ All thoughts fled her mind as Mira, on the shower floor, felt something—some__one__—squeezing her boobs._

_'Well that didn't go as planned. Hmmm, what are these soft things in my hands? Hmm they're really squishy, squish squish. Hehehe this is fun.' thought Natsu while he fondled Mirajanes boobs. _

_"Ahhhhh" moaned Mirajane as she was fondled by Natsu._

_"HOLY CRAP, I'M SO SORRY MIRA. I CAME IN TO SCARE YOU. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" Natsu cried out as he backed into a corner with a terrified expression. _

_Holy crap, Natsu was just playing with my boobs and I really liked it. I want him to do it more but...what if he doesn't want to? Fuck it, it's now or never, and from the way he's looking at me, I think I have a chance__, thought Mirajane as she started crawling over to Natsu. _

_"Like what you see?" said Mirajane in a seductive voice as she made her way over to him, the water dripping off her perked nipples as she swayed her hips. _

_"Yes..." said Natsu with a cautious voice. _

_"Well, how about you play with me some more?" Mirajane asked licking her lips._

_"A-a-re y-you sure?" asked Natsu, now very worried with Mirajane's change of behavior. _

_Mira grinned as she came to a stop in front of him and grinned; the predatory look in her eyes combined with the seductive smile on her lips made Natsu...he __wanted. __"What, are you scared? Well don't worry, we can fix that."_

_A gasp left Natsu as Mira straddled him and took his warm hand in hers. She took his hand and put it onto her left tit and proceeded to squeeze his hand, letting out a sharp gasp at the pleasure she felt. Natsu, now out of his state of horror, took his other hand and placed it over Mirajane's other tit, causing a squeal of surprise and pleasure from Mirajane who looked down at his now grinning face. _

_"Do you like that Mira? Do you want more?" he said in a teasing manner. _

_"Yes, yes I do. Please squeeze my tits Natsu, please!" she moaned as he squeezed her tits simultaneously. "Fuck, it feels so good!" she shouted as he continued to squeeze the massive orbs. _

_"Damn Mira, you have some beautiful titties. They're so soft and plump. I just wanna play with them all night" shouted a very excited Natsu. _

_"You can do whatever you want with them." said Mirajane before she crushed her lips against his. He started to massage her tits and she pulled him even deeper into the kiss, her tongue brushing his lower lip, begging for entry. He gave way and she made her way into his mouth, exploring all of its folds and crevices. Suddenly she started to feel a heat on her tits and realized Natsu was using his magic to warm her breasts and get her more turned on. She moaned in their kiss and her eyes widened as she felt something pressing on her thigh and realized that Natsu was getting just as turned on as she was. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Natsu fought back in their passionate kiss, trying to push his tongue into her mouth. She didn't give up much of a fight and her started repeating the process she had given him. By now he was fully hardened._

_Questioning her logic on why Natsu was still fully dressed Mirajane broke off the kiss and ripped off Natsu's vest. Throwing it behind her she slithered down to his pants, being sure to brush her fingers down his now bare chest, feeling every dip and crevice. Now at his pants, she pulled both his pants and boxers down to gaze at his erection, hesitantly taking hold of it surprised that Natsu had been hiding __this __this whole time._

_Eyes on Natsu, she stroked it softly, watching as his dark eyes fluttered shut. If he was already this flustered...Mira smirked and lowered her head, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip before taking it in her mouth. Natsu hissed and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grabbing her by her hair and mouth-fucking her._

_Not that she would've minded. _

_Natsu's hips jerked up involuntarily and he couldn't help but to reach out and find ivory waves of hair and shoved her head down hard onto him. "Ahh, fuck, Mira your mouth is fucking heaven. Uhhhh __shit__ you're so fucking good. Shit I'm gonna cum." he gasped as she felt his cock twitch in her throat. Mirajane merely smirked and sucked __hard; __watching as Natsu's eyes rolled back and he came. Mira swallowed every drop and swiped her tongue around her lips. It was surprisingly __good.__ She realized she wanted more._

_She started pumping him more when she felt a gentle hand cup her chin and make her look up. "Mira, we shouldn't do this. I don't have a problem with you and I really like you but, it's just too soon. I want to at least spend some time with you. Alright?" Natsu said in a concerned manner. _

_"You're right, I rushed this and I don't know what I was doing. I just got carried away. I would love to have a relationship with you though and hopefully we can continue this later. For now let's get some sleep for tomorrow" replied Mirajane as she got up and put on a towel, hiding her disappointment with a fake smile. __Hell, __she __wanted __this boy now._

**[End Flashback]**

Mirajane blushed as she remembered how amazing last night was.

She realized that her panties were wet and her blush got even darker as she squirmed in her seat, wishing Natsu were awake and he would—

Suddenly the train stopped and the announcer said that there was something blocking the tracks.


End file.
